


Art:Sticks and Stones

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Broken Bones, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Arthur gets injured and it's up to Merlin to patch him up, only Arthur is not the best patient and seems somewhat distracted by Merlin's administrations





	Art:Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts), [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).



> The lovely and talented Schweetheart contacted me at about a possible collaboration for our mutual friend, fifty-fifty's birthday. I was delighted by the idea as fifty puts so much into the fandom not only with her posts but behind the scenes helping to moderate various fests, so she totally deserves a gift. 
> 
> We discussed various ideas and came up with a cunning plan. This is the first half, I hope it wets your appetite for the fic that Schweet is creating to go with it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/K3E6d61)

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a link to Schweetheart's fic once it is complete. I have seen a little snippet and I'm sure you will love it when it is finished. In the meantime, thanks for taking a peek, I hope you like what you saw.


End file.
